1. Field
The invention is related to methods and systems for inserting virtual video content into digital video data.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital advertising and video manipulation methods exist in various forms. Television systems have been developed where digital content is presented on static green screens in stadiums for example. These techniques are limited in a variety of ways and thus there exists a need for improving them.